


Swordplay

by SapphireBlueJiyuu



Series: The Domestication of Wolves (in times of peace) [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBlueJiyuu/pseuds/SapphireBlueJiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sword practice and a veiled secret in the early morning at Winterfell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordplay

**Author's Note:**

> Some minor spoilers regarding Gendry and Ser Beric Dondarrion.

The clang of metal meeting metal rang in the practice yard of Winterfell in the early mornings of Robb and Myrcella's return from Castlely Rock. Arya was sure that she was suppose to be there to greet her brother and good-sister but she was simply too preoccupied at the moment with watching a glint of bravado pass across Gendry's eyes. _'He's getting confident',_ she thought right before she pushed against her practice blade, taking a step back to re-center herself, her eyes filled with excitement. He would be even more of a challenge if he was wielding his hammer but they decided to hone his swordsmanship today. She watched as he wrestled with whether or not to attack again, knowing that whenever he did, more times than not, she would anticipate his attack and easily side-step or counter it. Instead, they both looked at each other and waited for the other to make the lunge.

 

The sounds of hooves on the darkened dirt was muffled but distinct and, in that heartbeat of distraction, Gendry took his chances and leapt forward with the brute force of his powerful arms and swung his sword. Arya easily parried his attack, but it did not seem to matter to Gendry. “Your lord brother and good-sister are back, mi'lady. Would it not please you to greet them with your brothers?”

 

Arya growled at him in response, “It would please me for you to shut up and actually fight me, _stupid_.” Nymeria yipped from the sidelines excitedly. She stood there tense, as if she too wanted to join in on the fun.

 

Arya fluidly swung her sword at him again. Gendry dodged the blade just as it nicked the side of his cheek. His smile glowed even brighter, as the thin line of blood was easily ignored and he relished in the adrenaline of fighting with Arya after so many days spent simply forging until he was nearly asleep on his feet.

 

His laughter echoed even louder than the ringing of their swordplay and Arya could not help but fill with pride as he finally parried her quicker attacks. _'He is still strong, even stronger than before,'_ she thinks, _'but at least now he can actually defend the babe that is growing in me. He will surely be cross with me for not telling him sooner but there is nothing that can be done about that now...'_

 

“Mi'lady, it seems that you maybe loosing your touch.” Gendry teased her as he brought his arm down with another powerful swing, “Are you well? I can call for a maester.” His tone was dripping with mockery.

 

Arya swiped at him again, this time nicking just under his ear, “You'll be calling a maester indeed. But not for me but for yourself, _Ser_ Gendry.”

 

Mayhaps she will wait a little bit longer to tell him. After all, he has not earned the knowledge of knowing just yet.  


End file.
